The present invention starts out from a cavity resonator for generating magnetic dipole junctions in a test specimen, the test specimen being located within a resonator area exhibiting a high density of magnetic flux lines and the cavity resonator being excited by an oscillation mode with closed electric field lines.
In analytic measuring techniques, a number of methods have been known for investigating the properties of materials by exciting magnetic dipole junctions in test specimens of the said materials. The most widely used methods of this type are the nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) and the electron spin resonance (ESR) methods.
For generating one of these resonance phenomena it is necessary that the test specimen to be investigated be simultaneously exposed to a radio frequency field and a constant magnetic field directed vertically thereto. The test specimen is introduced into a system capable of resonating and positioned at a point where magnetic flux lines (H) propagate at a high density or intensity.